


A Land of Ice and Snow

by samsbeecharmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, casablanca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbeecharmer/pseuds/samsbeecharmer
Summary: Dean and Donna find themselves snowed in on a demon hunt and must find a way to pass the time.





	A Land of Ice and Snow

"We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow!”

Donna sang loudly and a little off-key as she moved around the old cabin, salting all the window frames.

“Zeppelin, huh? I knew you were a cool chick.”

Dean entered the room, carrying his duffel. It clanked loudly when he dropped it and sat down on the couch.

“So I guess we’re stuck here?”

“Oh, don’t worry too much. It’s just a little snowstorm.”

“A little snowstorm?” He joined her at the window. The snow was at least thigh-deep and there was no sign of it letting up anytime soon.

“What? You’re telling me you’re a big, tough hunter but you can’t handle a little snow? Come on, Dean. Relax.”

“Relax? Sam and Jody are stranded in town and we’re out here hiding from demons who probably don’t give a crap how much snow their is!”

Donna turned and the look on her face shut Dean up.

“Right. I’ll just turn on the TV.” He grabbed the remote.

The older set clicked on, revealing the black and white of Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman.

“Casablanca! I love this movie!” Donna shouted. “I’ll make popcorn!”

She ran from the room before Dean could respond and he flipped through the channels to find a lot of static and exactly one working channel. Casablanca it was.

The fire roaring in the fireplace was making the room quite comfortable so Dean stripped off his coat and tossed it on a nearby chair.

He hissed as his leg banged into the coffee table. The demon had caught him right in the meaty part of his calf. Sam had stitched it up but it was bleeding through the leg of his jeans.

He sat back down and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Donna bustled out, changed out of her uniform into comfortable clothes that hugged her curves a hell of a lot more than the polyester she wore daily, carrying the largest bowl of popcorn Dean had ever seen.

“I hope you like a lot of butter-.”

She spotted his bloody pant leg.

“Alright, let me see it.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Well that’s nice, but I didn’t ask you that. I want to see the cut, Dean.”

“Fine.” He grumbled, hiking up his pant leg.

While still neatly stitched, the cut had been oozing pretty heavily and was angrily swollen.

“I’m going to have to clean this.”

Dean grunted and she returned a moment later with a giant first aid kit.

“You think you have enough bandaids there?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“You betcha,” Donna answered brightly, ignoring him completely. She grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured some on the cut before Dean could stop her.

The ensuing howl scared all animals in the nearby woods away.

“Stop being a baby,” Donna scolded as she dabbed at the wound with an alcohol wipe. “You sound like my great uncle Milton when he gets a paper cut. And he’s 92.”

“Thank you.” Dean barked.

Donna smeared some neosporin on it and bandaged it cleanly.

“That should hold for a while.” She flopped down next to him and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

Dean stared at her. She was so close to him they were touching, her soft hip pressing against his thigh. She smelled good too, like fresh shampoo and popcorn.

He shifted, uncomfortably aware of his arousal.

The firelight was dancing off of her hair, all wound together in a loose braid.

He suddenly found himself thinking of all kinds of ways they could pass the time.

She yawned, stretching her arms over her head and pushing her body flush against his side. He bit his lip to keep from groaning at the sensation.

“Golly, I’m sleepy all of the sudden.”

She dropped her head onto his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind if I doze off for a while.”

Before Dean could answer her breathing had slowed, and her eyes had fluttered closed.

“So much for my idea,” he muttered, more to himself than anything, and carefully reached behind them grabbing the throw off of the back of the couch. He tucked it around them and took the bowl of popcorn, settling in for a long night of old movies and demon watch. There would be time for his ideas later.


End file.
